


Moonlight

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Second (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, This is very fluffy and not quite "shipping" but these two are reallyyy cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnès’ Ba’al-Busting Avengers are wandering through a treacherous forest. When they think they are safe, Yew seems to be gone... This prompts Tiz to think about what to do.</p><p>This fic is very fluff and dorky and is Tiz/Yew. Spoilers for chapter 4 of Bravely Second if you do not have the class from that chapter yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for chapter 4 of Bravely Second! This is only in regards to the new classes of this game, though, so if you're fine with that, go ahead.
> 
> Crosspost from http://dragwrites.tumblr.com/post/146410164491/moonlight

Trekking through this forest had taken a toll on the group of adventurers, who had been travelling all day; Tiz could only do so much as the sole healer of the group, after all. Then again, there was also Magnolia, who loved shouting “undo” as she worked her time magic to cancel her friends’ damage...she seemed to take way too much fun in undoing things, but it wasn’t as reliable to keep the party going. It was with very worn-down bodies and minds that they all set up their tent, getting ready for the evening.

 

Edea was bustling about the campfire, preparing the meal they would eat tonight. The girl seemed to be enjoying cooking a lot more recently; she often volunteered to take the job. She even picked up the habit of decorating cakes in the middle of battle—these cakes were detrimental to the enemy, she assured them! They thought it risky, but they had seen how scary Angelo could be and decided not to mess with her, lest they find their way to heaven by way of cake.

 

After what felt like an eternity for the hungry crew, at last, the food was ready! Edea served everyone—a well-grilled steak and a delectable vegetable soup were on the menu, not to mention the cookies she made for dessert— four plates for four hungry people. As she set down the last plate, Tiz felt a chill. This was an odd feeling, like something was wrong... like something was missing. A quick count of everyone inside the tent would confirm this: Magnolia, who had removed her clunky guardian armor, Edea, who was getting ready to chow down on her food, and himself.

 

Yew was missing!

 

Tiz voiced this with a hint of fear in his tone. “Do either of you know where Yew is?”

 

The girls immediately stopped what they were doing. “Wasn’t he with us a few minutes ago?” Edea questioned as Magnolia emitted a shocked “ _oh mon Dieu!_ ” The three of them went out to look for the boy, but quickly gave up—they couldn’t wander too far from the camp or they would catch the attention of nearby monsters. The tension thickened more and more as time passed, none of them touching their food, when Tiz looked up from his full plate.

 

“...Edea,” He asked as if he realised something obvious. “Did Yew fall during the battles we fought?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, he...” Her own expression turned to one of shock, as she scrambled through her cooking supplies, taking out a few cups and a boiler. “Oh Yew, I’m so sorry, you must be so worried right now,” the girl mumbled as she made tea for everyone—for four people. Once it was ready, she hurriedly filled a cup, handing it over to... no one, just holding it up in front of herself. She slowly lowered the cup as if to empty it, but the hot tea simply disappeared into thin air. A sigh of relief was heard from everyone as a sweaty Yew phased into existence in front of them, drinking from the cup Edea was holding. The poor boy seemed shaken.

 

As soon as he finished the cup, Yew spoke up, his voice a little shakier than normal. “I was worried I’d never come back! That would have been awful; i-it’s terrifying to be stuck in limbo after a fight. Thank you, Edea!”

 

“And that’s your _only_ fear, isn’t that right,” the girl replied jokingly to lighten the mood. This was met by a pouty expression from Yew, but the teasing helped relax him. He then turned to Tiz, giving him a look of admiration.

 

“And thank you sir, for noticing I wasn’t back. Without your help, I would still be gone.”

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” the grey-haired boy began, a little embarrassed at the praise. “We’re happy to have you back with us, Yew.” Gesturing at the plates of food that were left untouched, he continued. “I’m sure you’re all hungry, we should eat!” It was with enthusiasm that the four of them ate their dinner—compliments to the chef, of course. Even Yew, who didn’t seem the kind, ate as much as Edea that night.

 

**************

 

A loud noise woke Yew up in the middle of the night. His blurry eyes cracked open, but he didn’t move an inch, quickly realizing the source of the sound: Edea shouting something in her sleep. This happened much too often for the boy’s tastes, and he often was the only one who would wake up from it. Usually, he would go out for a short walk and come back a little later—this helped him fall asleep faster.

 

This time around, though, he heard something interesting other than the silence of the night (and Edea’s grumbling). It sounded like a melody, coming from further in the forest. It was a melody so soft and gentle that he could feel himself drifting back to sleep within moments. It was probably the works of a night bird of sorts, but while Yew was pretty knowledgeable on the local fauna from his studies in Al-Khampis, he had never heard of a bird with such a song.

 

**************

 

The next day, during breakfast (they ate pancakes _à la lune_ , as Magnolia called them), Yew told his friends about the strange song.

 

“It was an intricate but soothing melody, like an angel sung for me! I could feel myself drifting to sleep as soon as I heard it.”

 

“C’mon Yew, don’t you think you’re exaggerating a little? It was probably just some bird and you dreamed up the rest.” Edea wasn’t convinced. She munched on her pancakes, getting up to take a third plate of them.

 

Magnolia added onto that, slowly eating her own food. “I have to say it sounds a little much for a bird’s song.”

 

Yew frowned, unhappy that the two girls didn’t believe him. “Well then, maybe it wasn’t a bird! What do you think, sir?” He turned expectant eyes towards the hero of Norende, who turned his own away.

 

“You might be right. I don’t think a bird’s song could have those properties. Maybe it was some sort of creature in the forest?” Tiz looked more reserved than usual, maybe even a little avoidant. Yew let the subject go as his friends didn’t seem to want to talk about it, but he couldn’t get the thought out of his head for the remainder of the day.

 

**************

 

Another late-night awakening by Edea. Poor Yew couldn’t catch a wink of sleep without being bothered, it seemed! With a small grunt, he sat up and scanned the room, rubbing his tired eyes. As per usual, Edea was spread all over the floor, mumbling about ice cream and cake. Magnolia could be as loud as Edea, but tonight, she made no noise, her sleep peaceful. And Tiz... was gone? Did he also get woken up by Edea? Yew stood up and exited the tent. Taking a short walk would help him fall back asleep afterwards and he might be able to strike up a late night conversation with Tiz, if he sees him.

 

As soon as he exited the tent, he heard a familiar tune—Ah-hah! It must be the so-called angel-bird-creature that he heard the previous night! He took a few seconds to listen and locate where the noise was coming from, then headed in that direction.

 

It took him less than a minute to finally see Tiz’ figure, sitting on a tree stump. As Yew got closer, he could definitely make out words—the melody wasn’t just that, it was a song with lyrics—and that they were sung by Tiz himself. The boy could only look in admiration at his companion, mesmerized by the beautiful notes that filled the air. After what felt like dozens of minutes, the singer went silent.

 

“I didn’t know you were the musical kind, sir! That was really good!” Yew stepped forward, making his presence known to the other boy. He couldn’t make it out too well due to the darkness, but Tiz’ surprise was obvious.

 

“Y-Yew? What are you doing here so late at night...did Edea wake you up?”

 

“How did you figure it out?”

 

“Call it a gut feeling.” He knew all too well how being woken up like that was. After all, he spent a lot of time with Edea on their first journey together. Fortunately, he had time to get used to it back then, and it stuck to this day. “Were you looking for me? I’m sorry to have worried you.” He moved to the side, giving some space for Yew to sit with him.

 

Yew sat down next to Tiz and shook his head. “Oh, no, no, no. I know you are strong enough to defend yourself. You’re invincible, sir!” As if telling him he’s invincible wasn’t enough, the praise kept coming. “I was taken in by the song and wanted to see who—or what—was singing. It was a pleasant surprise to see it was you! Is this a hobby of yours?”

 

Tiz laughed quietly at the boy’s enthusiasm. “Thanks, Yew.” He looked at his hands for a few seconds before continuing. “This isn’t a hobby of mine, but it’s important to me. I’ve been meaning to find a way to help out more during fights. I remember Praline doing a good job at pumping up her companions when she fought, and I thought I could do the same with us.”

 

“I think you’re already doing a wonderful job! Without you, we wouldn’t last as long on our trips and we would have a lot of trouble surviving against the toughest foes.”

 

The singer kept quiet for a moment before replying, shaking his head. “I want to do even more. It helps me feel at ease to train and get stronger. I wouldn’t want...what happened in the past to happen again. I wouldn’t want it to happen to you.”

 

“I...I understand, sir.” He knew about Tiz’ past—for the most part. It was unbelievable what he had to go through, but he even still, he never acted selfishly; he always put others before himself, and that was why Yew looked up to him. That and the countless other reasons.

 

The brown-haired boy spoke up after a few moments of thought. “I think you should perform for Edea, Magnolia and I tomorrow. We could give you tips on how to support us better! It would be better than singing alone. What do you think, sir?” He seemed very enthused by the idea of his idol singing for him.

 

Tiz’ face turned red, his gaze lowering. “It’s...embarrassing. But I could give it a try. I guess I’ll have to if I want to do this during a fight someday.”

 

“Perfect! I’ll tell them in the morning then!” Yew stood up, already getting ready to leave. “I’m sure they’d be up for it after breakfast! See you tomorrow, sir!” And before Tiz could stop him, he had already went ahead and headed towards the camp.

 

“Sheesh! And he didn’t think to ask _me_ if I wanted to sing tomorrow.” He laughed to himself, getting up to get his much needed rest, too. “You can’t beat Yew in enthusiasm, that’s for sure.” That was what he liked about him. On the walk back to the camp, Tiz began thinking of what he should perform for his companions.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
